


Beau's Dream

by AutobotFireFlame



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Dragon Booster - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotFireFlame/pseuds/AutobotFireFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau dreams of memories he has before The Choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau's Dream

Beau laid on his side. With the warm light shinning over him, sleep was starting to wear on him. His eyes slowly shut and his dream began. It was about his younger days before he turned 16. Beau could remember it as if it happened yesterday. All the studying and practice he'd went through. They may seem boring, but he enjoyed them. All the things he'd done seemed to have paid off and helped him a lot. As for why, it wasn't because of the legendary part, it was because of his own interests and will.  
The dream started when he was three. How he always bounded around in his stall practicing his martial arts and gymnastic skills he had read about the day before. He often sneaked around the stables seeing what he could find and learn from it. He was so good at sneaking around he managed to get Connor's library card number and use it to get books. Connor finally got onto his game and often helped and cheered for Beau. To Beau, his encouragement and helping meant for him to keep working harder, which he did.  
Then Beau's dream skipped ahead to when he had just turned 16. His time to choose his Dragon Booster was coming near. He practiced using gear and magging powers. He had learned 17 languages, not including English or draconis (Spanish, French, Japanese, Chinese, Irish, Korean, Greek, Dutch, Russian, Italian, Portuguese, Arabic, Persian, Turkish, Egyptian, Czech,and Swedish) and had learned the writing and sign language of each one. Beau had been receiving several messages and views in his head from the original gold dragon that the time to choose was near and about the challenges ahead. But Beau was ready as he could ever be, and besides, he already knew who the chosen one was. “My twin,” Beau thought, “Artha and I are only an hour apart. I was born at midnight, Artha was born at one, and further more we were raised by the same dad so it's only right to call us twins, though Artha doesn't know that, ” Beau's thoughts continued, “ I can almost hear him calling me. Wait A Minute! Artha?”  
Beau's eyes opened. “Hey Beau,” Artha said standing over him. “You think you could do one more practice run, sleepy head?” Beau closed his eyes. “Okay, Fine!,” Artha said turning around and walking away. “I'm comin', I'm comin',” Beau murmured and tagged along side. “I knew you'd change your mind,” Artha stated patting him on the neck and continued on. “If my twin only knew,” Beau thought with a wink.


End file.
